


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 上部 (3)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 上部 (3)

III. THE BELOVED SON 

天空一样的蔚蓝   
成熟的麦田的金黄   
神话中人类最宁静美好的色彩   
矛盾着   
赋予你   
神最心爱的儿子 

从总控大厅走出去，左转，五十米，专用电梯，九十二层，左转，三十米，第一安检，直行，十五米，第二安检，右转，十米，第三、四安检。   
最后一道安全门启动，低沉缓慢的金属声。   
以右手轻抚胸口，微微躬身，Iason来到Jupiter的面前。   
他是这个星球的神，唯一的神。   
只是，人类信仰神，因为相信是神创造了人；而眼前的这个神，却是为人所创造。   
Iason静静地坐着，杯里的红酒宝石一样色彩醇厚。   
“……”   
“您是说联邦政府派来的那个代表？没有什么高见。这些人无非就是贪得无厌，像吸血虫一样。对待他们我们一贯谨慎，必要的时候一步一步地紧逼不放，等他们明白无路可退了，才会老实合作。”   
“……”   
“今年的通商会已经开始准备了，目前为止一切顺利。我认为不必担心上次的MZ事件，现在有求于人是他们，所以到头来还是会对我们俯首帖耳。到那时，不仅可以向他们提价，而且还可以利用他们向其附属区域施压，恶人就由他们来做好了。”   
“……”   
“哦？这个我倒是没有听Raoul提起过。那项计划还在进行么？”   
“……”   
Iason停了停，“再优良，也还是宠物。这不是很讽刺么……”   
口气仿佛自言自语。   
“如果没有其他事，我先告辞了。”   
起身，再次躬身，正要走到门前，突然被召唤住。   
Iason回过身，面对无声移近眼前的无机身躯，微微一愣。   
“神”的冰冷坚硬的手指以一种奇怪的温柔轻轻地抚了一下Iason的左耳，“……”   
左耳垂上，那粒从“出生”时就被钉入的耳饰，是这个人工的生命诞生时就被楔入的“神”的意志。   
高贵而深入皮肉。   
如这碧蓝的眼如这金色的发，是血脉，是精神，是生命。   
他的意志就是我的意志。   
从来不曾怀疑，从来不想怀疑，从来不必怀疑。   
只要站在高耸入云的Eos塔中向下眺望，视力所及的，整个精密而高度发达的城市文明，都是由“神”所赐。这偌大的棋盘，每个人都是“神”手下的棋子。   
而Iason是最宝贵的那一颗，被“神”的手指抚摩得最光亮的那一颗。   
所以就算所有的秩序都坍塌，也决不会违背“神旨”。   
Iason沉默地垂下眼睑。 

再优良，也不过是宠物；   
再高贵，也不过是子臣。   
宠物与Blondie，不过是各自走在不同的命定之索上罢了。   
向前走，或者跌入渊谷。 

“Iason，今天去见过Jupiter了？”   
“关于商会的事情。”   
Iason接过Raoul递过来的酒杯，眼睛盯着里面的红酒，似乎若有所思。   
“他没有提到其他事情吧？”   
“有话要说的是你吧。”   
“因为你的宠物前几天又在沙龙闹得不小，风声要传出去只是早晚的事情。”   
Iason微微一笑，眼睛仍是盯着酒杯，像是里面有什么奇特的东西。   
“喂，Iason……”   
“听说你们现在还在研究RT4型宠物，我倒是有个建议。”   
“什么？”   
“提高一下那些极品宠物的耐痛力吧，不要动不动就被‘Ceres的杂种’揍得哭鼻子。”说着，Iason举起酒杯，笑意更浓。   
“这个玩笑一点都不好笑。”Raoul倒是不为所动，更是严肃起来，“Matison的事你也听说了吧，打算落井下石的人可不止他一个，他们只不过在等待合适的时机罢了。”   
“哦？Matison之流不过是犬狼之辈，最多是几只同类凑在一起惹是生非，偏偏又个个都是心怀鬼胎，最终成不了大事。”   
“那都是以后的事。在眼前的，他们只关心如何击破你一个。你是Jupiter最看重的人，所以也是最容易被人捉把柄的。这些你明明都知道却还要铤而走险么？”   
“Raoul，”Iason终于将目光从酒杯上抽离，笔直地锁住对面人的双眼，语气生冷，“你记住，关于Tanagura的事务，至少到现在为止，我还没有考虑不周的时候。即使我真被算计，Tanagura和黑市也早有自己的规则，不会因为金字塔的顶尖被削损而瘫痪，这一点我也早考虑在内了。更何况……”   
“更何况……？”   
Iason轻轻地晃动着酒杯，声音有些飘游：“更何况，假如我不在了，还会有第二个Iason Mink，第三个Iason Mink……这个，你再清楚不过了。”   
Raoul就这么瞪着眼睛，一个字也说不上来。   
Iason朝无话可说的Raoul举举酒杯，将杯中酒饮尽。   
语气有点疲倦，“有什么事明天再说吧。” 

Iason回到住所，他的“宠物”不在。   
“Riki大人傍晚的时候出去了，也许是去沙龙了，平时这个时候应该回来了……”   
“去把他叫回来。不，算了……”   
Daryl退了下去，留下Iason一个人在房间。   
从落地窗可以望见远处Midas通宵的灯红酒绿，而在精英城市Tanagura，连灯光的摇曳都是有秩序的，安静的不发出任何声响的。   
再往远处，目光所无法分辨的城市边缘，便是臭名昭著的Ceres贫民窟。明明灯火黯淡却又那么不祥地招摇着它在黑暗里的存在。   
仿佛有无数不安的灵魂在盘旋，在躁动，只等将严密的禁锢撕开一个针尖大小的缝隙，就倾巢而出，扰乱所有的安宁。   
Iason将身子贴近窗子，目光像是被磁石吸引住了，无法从那阴暗的角落拔出。他努力地分辨，想看清根本不可能看清的漩涡。他突然觉得身体里的血液热了起来，连脉搏都鼓动起来。他想要看到那些低贱的灵魂洪水般涌出的盛况，一潮一潮，无声却汹涌，在空气里狂乱地舞动。被释放的狂喜让他们不停地颤抖，战栗。他们的身影将夜空划得支离破碎，继而又互相碰撞起来，释放出五颜六色的火花，诡异而让人迷惑……   
终于清醒过来的Iason，长长吐了一口气。   
竟然产生幻觉了，这还是有生以来第一次。 

半夜的时候，门开了，Riki慢慢走了进来。   
一抬头看见正泰然坐在椅子里的Iason，他狠狠咬了咬嘴角，理也不理地径自走进浴室。   
Riki站在镜子面前，看着水从发梢上滴落，又沿着青紫的颧骨划下，鼻子里冷哼了一声：“哼，还会觉得疼啊，应该高兴才对吧。”   
把头深深地埋进冰冷的水里，大脑一下子又灵活了起来，晚上那几个家伙的嘴脸又浮现上来。 

（“杂种！怎么不挥你的拳头了？那酒的味道还不错吧？”   
“对付你这种垃圾也不用考虑手段了，反正今天是一定要好好教训教训你。”   
“我看Iason大人一定是忙不过来了，所以才放任你到今天吧，让我们提醒你一下作宠物应有的自觉吧！”   
拳脚雹子一样砸下来，伴随着四周刺耳的辱骂和讥笑声。   
Riki蜷着身子，用双手保护着头，紧咬着牙，发出连自己都听不清的呜咽。   
被人从背后架着无力的双臂，拳头重重地落在脸颊上，Riki只好闭上眼睛，不去猜测下一拳将会砸在何处。   
鼻子里热了，嘴里腥了，身上的感觉竟然慢慢麻木起来，懒散的意识里闪现出那时与Iason的初遇。   
Riki知道眼前的这些人不同于当时，他们只是泄愤，不会杀他。但自己在一瞬间突然自暴自弃地希望就这么结束了这一切。   
如果不是Iason，这条命早就交代在那个脏乱的街角了不是么？   
哈，妄想闯出贫民窟的杂种最终丑陋地横尸街头，真是再合适不过的结局了。   
真是那样，甚至都不会有人去费事去嘲笑吧。   
本来就应该是那样吧？那现在这样又算什么？   
真是出人头地呢，Slum的流言一定是这样说的吧。   
柔软干净的床铺，精美可口的食物，随意差遣的仆人……天堂啊，真是！   
而“天堂”的代价就是无数个暗夜里嚼不碎吞不下的羞辱。   
不，如果是别人还好，但是那个人，他有手腕让你咬碎牙齿撕破喉咙也得把一切，和着他的毒，嚼烂咽下！   
Riki恨不得扯开自己的胸膛，看看那颗曾经倔强跳动的心脏，现在是不是也在Iason的铁臂里学会和他的心跳同步了？   
无处可逃，不可躲避，他要他面对他的时候，他绝对无法背对他。   
坚硬的燃烧的决心，不惜吞噬一切的气势，反抗他就像反抗整个世界一样让人刻骨地绝望。 

难道就是这样可耻的下场了么？） 

一股寒气从脊梁窜升至头顶。像是预感到了什么，Riki猛地直起身子，一眼看见了镜子中面沉似水的Iason。   
“你……！”Riki触电一样转过身，还没来得及再做下一个动作，Iason的气息已经压境而来。   
“见到主人最基本的礼貌都没有了么？”那声音里压抑着愠怒，目光移到淤青的脸侧，“又惹出什么乱子了？”说着，语气缓和了些许。   
Riki甩头躲开了Iason的手指，“不用你管，我自己的摊子自己会收拾！”   
不知为何，Iason眼中的本来渗透出来的一丝温和陡然消失，刹那间转换成不可抑止的狂暴，暗蓝色的，翻滚涌动着从瞳孔中央挤压出来。   
一把钳住Riki的手腕，将他毫不留情地抻近眼前，喉咙里气流在振荡，“给我适可而止一点！不要以为放任过你就会一直放任下去。”   
Riki也呆住了，那一刻他眼前Iason冰蓝色的眸子火焰一样烧了起来，光芒窜动着，濒临某种边界。   
Riki不知道之前的一瞬间是什么如此地激怒了Iason，现在他只觉得连头皮都发麻，指尖不可控制地微微颤抖起来。   
就这么下意识地恐惧起来，本能地慌乱起来，因为没法想象将要发生什么。   
像是掉进了黑洞，每一秒都可能被压成粉末。 

如此与Iason对峙着，都不出声，没有动作。 

此时，心脏在胸膛里发出细微的声响，手腕上被钳住的血管在突突地涨动。   
对，就是这种有力的心跳，充满生命力的脉搏，不安又大胆的黑色眼睛…… 

没有任何预兆，Iason突然松开了手。   
随即吻住了Riki的唇。   
这盛怒与温存之间的转变太过唐突，Riki只是惊呆在原地，脑子里一片空白。   
意识似乎漂流到了体外，眼睁睁看着那个人将自己从恐惧的冰窟活生生投入情欲的炎炉。   
…… 

当炽热的身躯渐渐降温，手指还在无意识地纠缠。汗水也在慢慢冷却，终于在脊背上凝结成欲望的苦涩的残骸。   
温柔得让人毛骨悚然的语调，在意识仍在徘徊的时候腐蚀着心智：“怎么回事？这里，还有这里……”   
Riki轻轻别过头，嗓子还有些沙哑：“不过是被几只臭虫咬了。”   
“‘Dark Riki’也会被臭虫咬么？”Iason说着笑了一下，眼神却危险，“是报复前天的事情吧？”   
Riki没有说话，本来就没有什么会瞒得过这个人的耳目。   
良久，有什么鬼魅之虫在啮噬着心头，有点挣扎着Riki终于开口：“Iason，如果我今天没回来……我是说，如果今天回不来了，你怎么办……”   
他的吐气如夜蛾飞过耳边，“不过是宠物罢了，再换新的就是了。”   
只是他一贯冷淡的口吻而已，只是他一贯嘲讽的言辞而已，Riki以为自己早已磨练到可以强忍，但他没料到这一次竟然会像尖刀将自己劈开一样激烈又血腥。   
“那你就当我今晚死了，去换个像样的！”吼出来的同时，眼神凌厉起来，回望着对方淡漠的眼睛，怒不可遏。   
“哦？你在不满什么？”   
Riki突然发现这个问题无法回答。   
在愤怒什么？与自己期待的答案不符么？想看到他因为宠物丑闻而尴尬难堪的样子？一切问题不就出在他不肯放手么？那么他的回答应该让自己松口气啊。但是有一种被剥去皮肤一样的耻辱感如此强烈，所以就顾不上细想前因后果了？   
你到底想要怎样活下去？你的自尊让你无法忍受被肆意摆布，可是你的自尊又与你的处境太不相称，它发出钻石一样耀眼的光芒却也吸引了猎人的目光。   
难道为了活命就要变成一块污石么？   
忍气吞声地沉入泥沙乞求重见天日的一天？   
“为什么只是宠物可你就是不肯放过我？！”Riki觉得这质问不是发自喉咙，而是发自他伤痕累累的灵魂。   
“不是一早就说过了么：你，我会慢慢享受。在没有被训练成我完全满意的宠物之前，我不会放手。”   
但是如果为了“自由”而成为宠物，那自由还有什么意义？   
“把别人的尊严亲手碾碎，就那么有趣么？！为了你们这些变态Blondie的娱乐，就可以随便地索住别人的喉咙么？！就算听话地四肢着地，最后也还是会被吊死！”   
“宠物不需要尊严。”   
“但是人有尊严！Slum的杂种再怎么低贱也是人！”Riki觉得所有的血都冲上了脑顶，面对Iason精致无瑕的面孔，他突然从肺里发出一种浑浊的笑声，声音越来越大：“哈哈哈哈……对了，你怎么会了解呢？”语气急转直下，“你，不是人……！”   
在Riki沙哑的有点歇斯底里的笑声里，Iason没有动。他静止着收敛了所有气息，那一刻光亮和阴影在他身上的交界处的完美曲线让那身躯更加酷似冰冷凝固的神像。   
他看着Riki仰面朝天地躺着，笑得全身颤抖，脸侧淌下了不知是汗水还是泪水。他的赤袒的温热的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，一张一弛，勒裹住里面紊乱的气流。   
Iason俯下身，一只手轻轻地罩住Riki左侧的胸口，“没错，真想看看你那引以为傲的自尊长什么样……在这里么？让我亲自剜出来如何……？”   
Riki的笑声戛然而止。   
“干脆杀了我。”   
“别着急。” 

他不会动手，在他彻底攻陷你之前，在他完全破译你之前。   
他精密的大脑迫不及待地想要理解你一钱不值却宁死不屈的原则。   
那种好奇让他在内心深处亢奋不已，他想要知道你身体里那无穷无尽的、被踩入泥泞也还能站立起来的渴望源自何处。是那个肮脏无望的Ceres的烙印？与生俱来的对禁锢的本能抵抗？就像自己耳垂上的无法拔出的标志，那是命运的楔子，没有选择？   
面对无处不在的程式化的枷锁，却还是要挣扎么？   
那些嘶喊、那些眼神、那些肆无忌惮的被镇压了也还是会崛起的反抗，如此真实，如此鲜活，如此生动，让他忍不住想要把你的身体剖开捣碎，来平息心底被你挑衅到日渐疯狂的疑问。   
但又不能。   
你的一切低贱到不可复制，所以你的一切珍贵到不可失去。   
相比之下，高高在上的神之子所不可染指的一切精良却无法独一无二，他知道就算再有十个Iason Mink，他们仍将维持神所赐予的精英特质，毫无偏差，毫无悬念。   
当什么都拥有了之后，你卑贱的却如此耀眼的充满瑕疵的生命，却荒唐地激怒了他。   
不愿徒然老去而努力抓住生命中每根稻草的执着和信念，不停地撼动着他人工的心灵。他已经那么习惯了掌控一切，现在却焦虑着无从下手。   
Jupiter最宠爱的儿子，当面对来自被神抛弃之地的异类，丑闻一般的，决定绝不放手。


End file.
